


Искупление

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеки Шарп нравится боль, потому что боль помогает ей забыть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014

Джеки просыпается, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и давясь слезами.

Перед глазами всё ещё стоят красочные образы из её сна — кровь, обугленные и разорванные на части тела, мёртвые дети, глядящие в небо широко распахнутыми неподвижными глазами либо выжженными чёрными глазницами.

В реальности ничего этого она не видела, но воображение каждый раз преподносит ей воссозданную в подсознании картину, не скупясь на детали.

Джеки сжимает зубы и топит в подушке полувсхлип, полустон.

Ощутив прикосновение к плечу, она напрягается и сжимается, пытаясь отстраниться, но Реми снова берёт её за плечо, на этот раз решительнее, и переворачивает её на спину, лицом к себе. Джеки смахивает слёзы со щеки и отводит взгляд. Пальцы Реми сжимают её подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Несколько мгновений проходят в застывшей, неподвижной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тяжёлым дыханием Джеки и уверенными, размеренными вдохами и выдохами Реми.

Если днём они играют на равных, в одинаковой степени давя друг на друга, убеждая, настаивая, уговаривая, то сейчас она чувствует себя полностью в его власти, и это очень непривычное ощущение.

Она ждёт, что он попытается как-то успокоить её, скажет что-то бессмысленное и нежное, лишь бы она осознала, где и с кем находится. 

Вместо этого Реми жёстко хватает её за локоть и снова переворачивает, болезненно заламывая руку за спину. Джеки вскрикивает, но вырваться не пытается. Она замирает, пытаясь понять, что за этим последует.

Следуют за этим укус в плечо и давящее скольжение ладони по спине, под майкой. Пальцы Реми впиваются в кожу с такой силой, что Джеки шипит от боли и наконец понимает, что он делает. Она улыбается, закрывает глаза и выгибается всем телом, чувствуя спиной горячее жжение.

Реми снова кусает её, на этот раз сжимая зубами загривок; его вторая рука проскальзывает Джеки под живот, надавливает на лобок с узкой полоской коротких жёстких волос. Джеки выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытается сдвинуться чуть выше, чтобы пальцы Реми оказались между её ног, но он удерживает её на месте, схватив за волосы. Болезненный поцелуй в шею, след от которого придётся завтра каким-то образом закрывать, боль в натянутой коже головы, слишком сильное надавливание пальцев на лобке. В тот момент, когда Джеки кажется, что удовольствия от боли слишком мало, Реми всё же вводит в неё согнутые пальцы — сразу три, не смачивая их, и Джеки снова больно, но это та самая сладкая боль, которая так нужна ей сейчас.

Она стонет, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и едва не срывается на крик. Рука, держащая за волосы, разжимается, обхватывает шею, сдавливая гортань, так что следующий стон Джеки выходит хриплым и еле слышным, а затем, почти нежно огладив её бок, перемещается на поясницу и продвигается ниже, оказываясь между ягодиц.

Реми вводит ещё два пальца сзади, и Джеки кажется, что её мир вот-вот взорвётся. Но мир оказывается чертовски крепким. Реми вытаскивает из неё первую руку с мокрыми от густой смазки пальцами и переводит назад, принимаясь растягивать её. Джеки приподнимает таз и расставляет ноги пошире.

Он вынимает пальцы, снова вводит их между раскрывшихся, горячих губ, обмакивая в смазку, проводит ладонью по члену и входит в неё, крепко удерживая за бёдра обеими руками.

Первые несколько движений слишком болезненны — судя по хриплому дыханию Реми, для них обоих. Но затем он находит правильный темп и снова проскальзывает одной ладонью между её раздвинутых, напряжённых ног. Ласки Реми причиняют больше боли, чем удовольствия, но Джеки кричит и извивается под ним, испытывая искрящееся, выжигающее разум наслаждение с каждым его толчком, с каждым резким движением ладони у её клитора. 

Она кончает раньше него, и Реми продолжает терзать её тело, пока не изливается внутрь неё. Он осторожно вытаскивает обмякший член и опускается рядом на постель. Джеки тяжело дышит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. В её голове ослепительно пусто, отголоски боли ещё гуляют по нервным окончаниям, отдаваясь покалыванием в сведённых пальцах.

Джеки переворачивается на спину и улыбается.


End file.
